extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobastl Tau
Kobastl Tau (formerly known as Aberskyvinda-Unbu — /æ.bɜːr.skaɪˈvɪndʌ ʌnbuː/ — and occasionally shortened during this time by locals to "Aberskyvinda") is the first planet in the Toxete System, found within known Korvax space. Naturally a torrid world, it was resculpted via a Sculptor Device into a rotting world. It was known as the homeworld of the sapient Vindowls before their untimely demise during a massive extinction event caused by the resculpting. The planet hosts Ronsal-Agjy Base, the current headquarters of the Loranche explorer Somarinoa at Anhuix Lake. Summary thumb|left|Aberskyvinda from a distance during the Fornaxian Period. Kobastl Tau is a moonless planet in the Toxete System. Naturally it resided so close to the local star that it was constantly swelteringly hot, with a mean temperature of around 171.1°F during the day and 138.6°F during the night. A local sapient species had arose on the planet, known as the Vindowls. Vegetation was quite common, and a typical amount of fauna could be found here as well. Radon found in the ground gave the planet a rating of 0.5 rads and the atmosphere had trace amounts of toxins, leading to a rating of 2.9 tox. However the planet was resculpted by the Korvax who purposely activated a long-abandoned Sculptor device, leading to a massive extinction event that nearly wiped all life off of the planet's surface. Now a "terraformed" world, it currently has a mean temperature of around 103.2°F during the day and 67.3°F during the night. The acidic clouds and rain now give it a dangerous rating of 69.5 tox while trace amounts of radon and other radioactive elements in the soil give it an average rating of 1.9 rads. The waters are highly acidic and are nearly boiling hot, at a temperature in the day of 91°F and 79.1 toxicity. The species that currently inhabit the planet mostly sprung up after the extinction event, and consist of some species that evolved quickly off some of the major species that happened to survive but for the most part are species that have been allowed to propagate now that there is nothing living holding them back. Other species were purposely exported from Amchasavy Owas by the Korvax, as that planet had formerly been acidic in nature and they believed this could help jump start a new life cycle for the planet. History Genetic Transference Evidence has been recently uncovered that hints that the Gek First Spawn used enslaved Korvax to take life from nearby worlds and seed them across each other. Whether or not this had to do with the mass extinction events that had occurred or if it was a sheer display of dominance over planetary life is unknown. In the case of Thiaseuris, ancestral forms of several species were moved to and from here: *Ilongoqungo: An ancestral species of Platerunner was imported, evolving into the Aberskyvinda Platerunner; Platinum Berries brought over evolved into Soul Tears. *Thiaseuris-Ulgan Jeppj: A species of Skoff was brought over as a mad experiment, leading to the evolution of the Vindicated Baphomet. *Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk: An ancestral species of Slateskull was imported, evolving into the Smug Slateskull; Snow Intestines evolved into Tacotestines. Korvax Awakening The Fornaxian-Senium Extinction Event The Korvax's usage of the Sculptor device was a devastating blow to the inhabitants of Aberskyvinda-Unbu. Although life on the planet were extremophiles capable of surviving in oven-hot temperatures, they were not well adapted to deal with swampy conditions and constant acid rain. The earth beneath their feet cracked and buckled with the sudden cool down, creating numerous rifts and caverns throughout the planet's crust. Cursory calculations taken by Korvax researchers indicate that roughly 71.42% of vegetation and 90% of the wildlife went extinct during this event, including the local sapient species, the Vindowl. Of the surviving species, the Tacotestine would evolve into the Wolfhops, the Hotvine would evolve into a new species of Angervine, and the Vindicated Baphomet evolved into the Eoherdus, which ran unchecked for years and has become one of the two dominant herbivores on the planet. Revitalizing a Lost World With such a massive loss, the food web had completely crashed, leading to several guilt-pressured Korvax to initiate the Second Genetic Transference to usher in the Senium Period. *'Unknown Homeworld:' Common Puffballs, a primary source the galaxy over for cultivated fungal mould, was imported from several regions and dropped from low orbit to populate the now-toxic world. *Opishneli Ochi: The Warty Sponge was imported before the planet's atmosphere was stripped and placed into Genetic Arks, but some were later imported to Kobastl Tau and evolved into the Swampsponge. *Dauenolaste: As the world was recently a toxic planet itself, a few species were imported to allow them to evolve into new forms. This includes the Insidious Axos which has since evolved into the Duckshroom and Whipshroom, and the Cotton Cantree which has since evolved into the Salem's Apology. The ancestor of the Churnhaix and Spittledome also originate from this planet. The Dauenolaste Palateworm was also transported over, which split into two cousin species, the Churnipede and the Gossipworm. *Thiaseuris-Ulgan Jeppj: The Common Jettum was imported and has evolved into the Sousa. *Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk: A former ice moon in a nearby planetary system was visited in order to import a species of honeycomb nemone that would evolve into the Kobastl Lakesponge. Locations Life Flora Fornaxian Period Senium Period Fauna Fornaxian Period Senium Period Intelligent Minerals Fornaxian Period Senium Period Notable Colonists Avn.jpg|Avn (Analyst Entity) Data Store Z/R Erchistan.jpg|Erchistan (Priest Entity) Data Store Z/R Husoldat.jpg|Husoldat (Operator Entity) 6-E Log Informo.jpg|Informo (Scientist Entity) Cianxoi Post Ipkindat.jpg|Ipkindat (Mathematician Entity) Baiwe Post Niko Korvax.jpg|Niko (Technology Merchant) Baiwe Post Oenny.jpg|Oenny (Echo Analyst Entity) Data Store Z/R Oksar.jpg|Oksar (Physicist Entity) Rumenn Mire Otelnik.jpg|Otelnik (Technology Merchant) Rumenn Mire Pugachkal.jpg|Pugachkal (Operator Entity) 6-E Log Subes.jpg|Subes (Analyst Entity) 6-E Log Trakto.jpg|Trakto (Convergence Entity) 6-E Log Yolkovs.jpg|Yolkovs (Scientist Entity) Data Store Z/R 6-E Log.jpg|6-E Log "Sixee Log" (Galactic Trade AI) 6-E Log Data Store Z-R.jpg|Data Store Z/R "Zur" (Galactic Trade AI) Data Store Z/R Exchange Z-I-QE6-J69.jpg|Exchange Z-I-QE6-J69 "Sick Edge" (Galactic Trade AI) Rumenn Mire Repository 1-BP5-2-8.jpg|Repository 1-BP5/2-8 "Wunbips Touate" (Galactic Trade AI) Cianxoi Post Site 43W-14X-4-S.jpg|Site 43W/14X/4/S "Aewiax Force" (Galactic Trade AI) Baiwe Post Screenshot Gallery Fornaxian Period Aberskyvinda 01.jpg|Traveling to Aberskyvinda via pulse engine Aberskyvinda 02.jpg|In orbit above Aberskyvinda Aberskyvinda Reentry.jpg|Entering Aberskyvinda's atmosphere Senium Period Aberskyvinda 03.jpg|Kobastl Tau from low orbit, showing its thick, foreboding, poisonous cloud coverage Aberskyvinda 04.jpg|A male Kobastl Darkdog seeks out prey. Aberskyvinda 05.jpg|Like young sea turtles on Earth, young Eoherduses must flee swathes of predators to survive. Aberskyvinda 06.jpg|A small pack of young Eoherduses fleeing predators. Aberskyvinda 07.jpg|A female Orcasaur uses her sensory feelers to help her detect her prey: Young Eoherduses. Aberskyvinda 08.jpg|A Kobastl Darkdog hunts the pack of baby Eoherduses. Aberskyvinda 09.jpg| Aberskyvinda 10.jpg|A grove of M. duckexsica. Aberskyvinda 11.jpg|A young Eoherdus does not notice both a Kobastl Darkdog and an Orcasaur rushing in to feast on it and its herd. Aberskyvinda 12.jpg|A male Orcasaur chases down a female Dalk. Aberskyvinda 13.jpg|A curious deposit of destabilized sodium. Aberskyvinda 14.jpg|A cluster of hazardous cave flora. Aberskyvinda 15.jpg|A small herd of male and female Dalks. Aberskyvinda 16.jpg|A pair of male Dalks following after a female. Aberskyvinda 17.jpg|A male Dalk from the front, showing their curving horns and antlers. Aberskyvinda 18.jpg|A male Dalk from the side, showing horn and antler curvature. Aberskyvinda 19.jpg|The derelict freighter just outside of Baiwe Outpost Aberskyvinda 20.jpg|Baiwe Outpost Aberskyvinda 21.jpg|An Orcbat flies over the Baiwe Freighter ruins. Aberskyvinda 22.jpg|An Orcbat flies over the Baiwe Freighter ruins. Aberskyvinda 23.jpg|An Orcbat flies over the Baiwe Freighter ruins. Aberskyvinda 24.jpg|An Orcbat flies over Baiwe Outpost. Aberskyvinda 25.jpg|A traveling merchant flies over the Baiwe Freighter ruins. Aberskyvinda 26.jpg|Rumenn Lake Aberskyvinda 27.jpg|Exchange Z-I-QF6-J69, Rumenn Mire Aberskyvinda 28.jpg|Data Store Z/R Aberskyvinda 29.jpg|Data Store Z/R Aberskyvinda 30.jpg|Data Store Z/R Aberskyvinda 31.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Aberskyvinda 32.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Aberskyvinda 33.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Aberskyvinda 34.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Aberskyvinda 35.jpg|Orcasaurs coming down to the acidic lake to drink Aberskyvinda 36.jpg|Orcasaurs coming down to the acidic lake to drink Aberskyvinda 37.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Aberskyvinda 38.jpg|Gobaoq Crossing Aberskyvinda 39.jpg|A small congregation of Gossipworms Aberskyvinda 40.jpg|Cianxoi Post at night Aberskyvinda 41.jpg|A nearby planet in its waning phase, as seen from the surface of Kobastl Tau. Aberskyvinda 42.jpg|A hunting pair of Kobastl Darkdogs search for prey. Aberskyvinda 43.jpg|A male Kobastl Darkdog from the front, showing the curvature of the ears around their horns. Aberskyvinda 44.jpg|An activated ancient Korvax language relic glows in the darkness Aberskyvinda 45.jpg|A fungal cluster. Aberskyvinda 46.jpg|An infant Kobastl Darkdog playing with its prey as it learns how to hunt. Aberskyvinda 47.jpg|A migrating herd of Eoherdus travel unpestered by their many predators. Aberskyvinda 48.jpg|A migrating herd of Eoherdus. Aberskyvinda 49.jpg|A migrating herd of Eoherdus. Pever's Destination.jpg|Pever's Destination. Aberskyvinda 50.jpg|A coordinated herd of Dalks flee from a pair of Kobastl Darkdogs. One straggler is left behind. Aberskyvinda 51.jpg|A fungal cluster near Pever's Destination. Aberskyvinda 52.jpg|A female Dalk calmly walking. Aberskyvinda 53.jpg|A female Dalk calmly walking. Aberskyvinda 54.jpg|A male Dalk calmly walking. Aberskyvinda 55.jpg|A species of vegetation growing in amongst a field of di-hydrogen crystals. Aberskyvinda 56.jpg|The set of conjoined Korvax language artifacts. Aberskyvinda 57.jpg|The conjoined Korvax artifacts, now activated and at night. Aberskyvinda 58.jpg|The Amartu Morass, showing the location of Chyegoda Antenna and the Luett-Ules Landmark. The Amartu Morass.jpg|Chyegoda Antenna, the Amartu Morass Aberskyvinda 59.jpg|Above the Amartu Morass and the Luett-Ules Landmark. Aberskyvinda 60.jpg|Galactic Trade Centre 6-E Log in the distance Aberskyvinda 61.jpg|Luett-Ules Landmark Aberskyvinda 62.jpg|Galactic Trade Centre 6-E Log in the distance Aberskyvinda 63.jpg|An Orcasaur overlooking the area surrounding 6-E Log. Aberskyvinda 64.jpg|Galactic Trade Centre 6-E Log Aberskyvinda 65.jpg|A traveling merchant flies beneath another planet. Aberskyvinda 66.jpg|A transmission beacon near Cianxoi Post. Aberskyvinda 67.jpg|An ancient, damaged machine that has been merged with a rock. Aberskyvinda 68.jpg|A cavern opens up underneath a fungiferous forest. Aberskyvinda 69.jpg|A strange black substance, possibly coal, is found protruding from the inner workings of a cave. Aberskyvinda 70.jpg|A cluster of Navigation Data along the Cianxoi Rift Aberskyvinda 71.jpg|Amartu Cliff rising high above Skull Cavern on the border between Cianxoi Post and the Amartu Morass Aberskyvinda 72.jpg|One of the entrances into Skull Cavern Aberskyvinda 73.jpg|Sharptooth Rock, a jutting spire in the Cianxoi Post region. Aberskyvinda 74.jpg|Amartu Cliff up close. Aberskyvinda 75.jpg|A trio of travelers fly underneath Toxete. Aberskyvinda 76.jpg|Skull Cavern Aberskyvinda 77.jpg|The eyes and the divot that forms the nose of Skull Cavern. Aberskyvinda 78.jpg|A Mucktopus leaves the safety of its cavernous home to explore the surface a short distance. Aberskyvinda 79.jpg|The innards of the caverns show just how packed with acidic mist the entrance to each cave actually is. Aberskyvinda 80.jpg|Great Snayl Gouge in the Cianxoi Post region, named after its vaguely Snayl-like appearance (two rocks form its "eyes"). Aberskyvinda 81.jpg|Skull Cavern Aberskyvinda 82.jpg|A cluster of sleeping Sentient Flora. Aberskyvinda 83.jpg|A cluster of awake Sentient Flora. Aberskyvinda 84.jpg|A baby male Orcasaur. Aberskyvinda 85.jpg|A pair of Mucktopi meet each other in the relative safety of Skull Cavern. Aberskyvinda 86.jpg|A cluster of Sentient Flora. Aberskyvinda 87.jpg|A cluster of Sentient Flora. Aberskyvinda 88.jpg|The Mesa Fields of Kobastl. Aberskyvinda 89.jpg|The Mesa Fields of Kobastl. Aberskyvinda 91.jpg|The Mesa Fields of Kobastl. Aberskyvinda 90.jpg|The Mesa Fields of Kobastl. Point Ulsanhe.jpg|Point Ulsanhe, amongst the Mesa Fields. Aberskyvinda 92.jpg|Yasnomp Auto-Constructor, manufacturing facility at Point Ulsanhe. Aberskyvinda 93.jpg|Predators chase a herd of Dalks across the surface of Point Ulsanhe. Aberskyvinda 94.jpg|The Ulsanhe Jut, a cliff face near the Yasnomp Auto-Constructor. Aberskyvinda 95.jpg|Ulsanhe Lake, a shallow lake in the Point Ulsanhe region. Aberskyvinda 96.jpg|Beneath the surface of Ulsanhe Lake. Aberskyvinda 97.jpg|Ulsanhe Lake. Aberskyvinda 98.jpg|Ulsanhe Lake. Aberskyvinda 99.jpg|Ulsanhe Lake. Aberskyvinda 100.jpg|Ulsanhe Lake. Aberskyvinda 101.jpg|The submerged sea caverns hidden within Ulsanhe Lake. Aberskyvinda 102.jpg|Sea caverns. Aberskyvinda 103.jpg|Sea caverns. Aberskyvinda 104.jpg|Sea caverns. Aberskyvinda 105.jpg|Sea caverns. Aberskyvinda 106.jpg|Sea caverns. Aberskyvinda 107.jpg|Sea caverns. Aberskyvinda 108.jpg|An Orcasaur passes by a lone Churnipede. Aberskyvinda 109.jpg|A huge congregation of Gossipworms. Aberskyvinda 110.jpg|Ugaryang XV, the major scientific research center on the planet. Aberskyvinda 111.jpg|The Doncol Seeker, Korvax observatory. Aberskyvinda 112.jpg|The Axmundle-Rokan Facility, Korvax operations centre. Aberskyvinda 113.jpg|The Axmundle-Rokan Facility from the inside during a fatal time loop error. Aberskyvinda 114.jpg|The Axmundle-Rokan Facility from the inside. Aberskyvinda 115.jpg|The Ruins of Ugaryang, an ancient city thought to have crumbled during the time loop. Aberskyvinda 116.jpg|A curious deposit of spherical tetracobalt found outside of the Ruins of Ugaryang. Aberskyvinda 117.jpg|A Longbodied Diggersnayl travels across the Ugaryang region. Aberskyvinda 118.jpg|A family of Eoherduses keep on the lookout for predators. Aberskyvinda 119.jpg|A family of Dalks keep on the lookout for predators. Aberskyvinda 120.jpg|A family of Eoherduses keep on the lookout for predators. Aberskyvinda 121.jpg|An activated Korvax language artifact overlooking Ulsanhe Lake. Aberskyvinda 122.jpg| Aberskyvinda 123.jpg|A family of Eoherduses socialize outside of their den. Aberskyvinda 124.jpg|The Navigation Field of Ugaryang XV. Aberskyvinda 125.jpg| Aberskyvinda 126.jpg|A submerged sea cave. Roxinc Encampment.jpg|The Ozyorm-Kulin Array at the Roxinc Encampment. Aberskyvinda 127.jpg|A Gekdog specimen kept in stasis for study in the Inrondoi Swamplands research facility. Aberskyvinda 128.jpg|Viewing a crashed space probe through a window of the Inrondoi Swamplands research facility. Aberskyvinda 129.jpg|A trio of travelers fly over the Inrondoi Swamplands region. Aberskyvinda 130.jpg|Somarinoa discovers Anhuix Lake, the site of his future headquarters. Aberskyvinda 131.jpg|Beneath the waves of Anhuix Lake, one of the deeper lakes found on Kobastl Tau. Aberskyvinda 132.jpg|The beginnings of Somarinoa's base of operations, Ronsal-Agjy Base. Aberskyvinda 133.jpg|Anhuix Lake from high above the surface. Aberskyvinda 134.jpg|Somarinoa begins construction of Ronsal-Agjy Base. Aberskyvinda 135.jpg|The resource depot of Anhuix V, near Ronsal-Agjy Base. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:No Man's Sky Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets